User talk:Prophet of Sanghelios
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to File:Bleach Soul Carnival 2 Hollow Ichigo 2 VS Ulquiorra Segunda Etapa Release.jpg page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Arrancar109 (Talk) 10:12, January 11, 2010 Re: Pic Removal We do not allow pictures form games and movies to appear in any other section but the "Appearance in Other Media" section. We have already been through this on Ulquiorra's talk page. The manga based pics are just fine until the anime screenshots become available. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 04:37, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Chapters This was stated by Kubo in january that this arc would last 20 more chapters followed by a smaller chapter and then a much longer one. Ask Tinni for the details she can most likely fill you in better. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 02:22, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Kubo has not revealed when he is planning to end Bleach. What he said was that he was told "them" (I am assuming he means that editors of Jump) that he will be doing a short arc after this arc and then a long arc. He also said that he does not work off a plan and at the time of the interview, he still had not decided how he was going to end the arrancar arc. So all that is known is that arrancar arc is scheduled to end middle of this year and that Kubo has plans for a short arc after this one and a longer arc after the short arc. He has also stated that Isshin will feature more in the up coming arcs. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 03:51, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Aizen's statement to Ichigo in 397. Prophet from Sanghelios; there are two different translations out that differ a bit; one is from http://www.onemanga.com/Bleach/397/01/ ,the one where people get "Because you are a shinigami and" comes from http://www.mangastream.com/read/bleach/397-80/1 Captain Brooks 11:42, March 26, 2010 (UTC) zero squad the post where i put the zero squad might go after ichigo is in youre blog about speculations, after the brief discuission we had, also if you want you can delete this message or whatsever i didnt put it in a way of complaint, to make you look bad or anything similar, i just wanted to let you know where i put it Aizen sorrow z 00:38, March 31, 2010 (UTC) ha, know that i check i put cant instead of can in the part above, well i think the way the zero squad would come in after ichigo beats aizen, the zero squad comes (because they consider ichigo either a threat or a crime) and they tell ichigo to come willingly he doesnt budge and he battles one of them (maybe this happens more than once, the they come after him, i dont think after the first battle hes gonna go), the battle causes some massive damage to where ever theyre fighting and ichigo flees, after he realizes that if they come after him in the same manner it would cause to much destruction he decides to go to the kings rhealm to convince the king/god and he faces some zero squad members to reach him, of course with the help of some of his friends (how i dont know at this point they dont seem to have half the strength needed, maybe the captains help him like they always do) Aizen sorrow z 15:48, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Images Hi. Please note that according to the image policy, all images from official sources (i.e. manga, anime, etc) that are uploaded to the site must have licensing information and completed fair use rationale added to them. The code for the rationale template is below, and I have added it to File:Isshin points finger owning aizen.jpg so that you can see how it should look. Please make sure you add it to any images you upload in future. Thanks, [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 09:27, April 1, 2010 (UTC) : It's best to avoid the subtitles if possible. If you can crop them out of the picture, then they're fine, but if not, then it might be worth looking for the same scene in the raw version. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 10:41, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Re:Screenshots I got them from the youtube video they posted here (by here I mean BleachWiki) which is the RAW opening, and I have a good screenshot application. Also if you're having trouble with the fair use thing, I can give you an example of what you should put after the thing Yyp-senpai gave you. --|[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']]|(Talk)|-- 10:58, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Look back at the ChAngE title picture, I've put up what's best to put in the spaces to show you what should go where. --|[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']]|(Talk)|-- Hey Proph, you're getting really good at this. --|[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']]|(Talk)|-- 16:26, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Blog Whatever you reason for making that blog post, you must be aware that status of Harribel's and to a lesser extent Starrk's is a source of constant angst for a number of us. I myself have been called everything from a bitch to far worse things over them. So if I am touchy, I have good reason to be. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 05:58, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: Loly Alright, go ahead and put it back in then. I did not see the arrancar encyclopedia. Sorry, I have been fixing up her article all day and am a little wound up--[[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) 02:52, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Images You're not in trouble or anything, but this is a reminder to remember to use size specifications whenever inserting images onto articles, so it follows the proper format. Overall, it should look like this: . You've probably also noticed that I use "Image" instead of "File"; this is because it's been "Image" since the beginning, and for some reason, the wiki's system changed their standard to "File", but we already had a large number of existing articles stuck with the old format, so we decided that it would be the standard. Again, you're not in trouble or anything, I just wanted to let you know what to do when inserting images into articles in the future. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 00:40, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey, thanks for offering to find images. I don't have any images to add to my to do list right now but the Article Improvement Project has Ururu's article as needing pictures - the bount arc section specially has zero pictures. I also had a quick look at Omaeda's article and its pretty bare of images too :( plus we don't have a lot of Omaeda pictures in our database either. So if you have time and could look into those pages add some pictures, that would be really grate! Generally, I have been trying to reuse the image we do have and we do have a lot on file since we started doing the episode summaries and built up a nice image library for those. So if you ran into an article that you think needs images, if would really help if you can have a look and see if we have any on file that can be added. Thanks heaps. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 11:00, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I have job for you if you are up for it. Although the anime summary project has already written the summaries for all the episodes in the Soul Society: The Rescue Arc, it appears that not all the summaries include pictures. If you have some time, it would be great if you could go through the episodes and add two or three significant pictures for each summary. Some pictures might already be available in the corresponding fight pages, which should be linked from the episode page. But for most you would have to go get the screen-shots yourself. There is not big hurry and you can take your time doing it. O this would make you a contributor to the anime summary project and so you can use the on your user page if you like. Thanks. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 15:11, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey, thanks for all the images you have been providing. Can I just ask that when you upload new images from the latest episodes and update articles with them, can you also go through the fight pages and add relevant images there are well? That would be a really big help! Thanks in advance! [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 05:33, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Just so you are aware there are new guidelines on images for the site. Found in the Bleach Wiki:Image Policy, which now determines how the site deals with pics and gifs. Also please be aware that blogs are not required to have pics and most likely according with new rules if a pic isn't gonna be used in an official capacity it will be deleted most definitely if its just on a blog/forum where it doesn't really need to be. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 03:50, July 11, 2010 (UTC) You basically answered your first question with your second. In the short amount of time it basically goes without saying that some users have added fan fiction images or others that aren't supposed to be. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 04:35, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Featured Article Actually what you had was he was featured alot in the anime and him being dead. The primary focus for your vote was these points and little to no emphasis on the updating of information or pictures. Your support has to be made specific. It should be like most of those up there about qualities of the article and its various good qualities.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 03:16, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: Ichigo Yeah, I didn't know what was going on, since you're usually not the type to do that. Usually, if images are removed, it's due to image clutter, and I know it's not like that that far down Ichigo's page, but thanks for clearing it up. Not that I would scold you for something like that (unless it turned into an edit war), but still thanks for clearing it up. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 00:22, June 3, 2010 (UTC) user profile LOVE the user page! the posters are hilarious :D[[User:Nick D Wolfwood|'Wolfwood']] (Shoot) 11:58, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: Aizen Image There are a few shots before with him and the beginning effects of the seal. Either those or wait for next week as we will probably get a much clearer shot--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 04:42, September 23, 2010 (UTC) If we don't get a better shot next week, we can add it in but for now its best not to use it. P.s. I saw you were wondering why some of your text was put in a text box on Lia's blog. This is caused by starting a line with a space such as: if I put a space, it puts it in a box Just don't do that in the future if you do not want it in a text box.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 04:54, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Discussion on Wikia's New Look Hi. I was hoping that you could take a look at User blog:Yyp/New Wikia Skin:What we can expect? when you have a chance. In case you are not aware, Wikia is changing the entire look of all the wikis. We need as much feedback on this change as possible, so it would be great if you could post on your general impressions or specific things that you like/dislike or any suggestions etc. Thanks for your input, 20:50, September 26, 2010 (UTC) RE: Japan Earthquake Oh My God That's Horrible! It's really sad for me, because my late grandfather has old friends over there from his air force days. They are older Japanese citizens and I hope and pray they are all right. The earthquake hit right around where my grandfather used to live when he was over there. My heart goes out to all the victims. --Lemursrule (talk) 13:49, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Re:Studio Pierrot Thanks for the link! I looked at this some time ago, but it was nice to see it again. There are also so some cool Bleach behind the scenes of Pierrot on the US release of Diamonddust Rebellion. These poor animators only make about $11,000 USD a year, so I do all that I can to support them. --Lemursrule (talk) 13:25, April 27, 2011 (UTC)